


Sleeping Arraingments

by Jld71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: One sleeps with a lot of blankets, one sleeps with barely any





	Sleeping Arraingments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



> Written for the prompt by: classics_lover: Hawaii Five-o, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Person A needs 4 blankets and maximum heat to actually sleep through cold nights. Person B, on the other hand, sleeps with little to no layers and prefers to be cooler.
> 
> This leads to some interesting sleeping arrangements.

"Will you get off me," It was more of a statement than a question Danny tossed out to Steve. "I can't even move with you on top of me."

Steve raised himself up on his arms and smiled at Danny. "Oh, come on, I thought you liked me on top," he said with a smirk before sliding down onto his side of the bed.

"You were crushing me," Danny said as he pushed Steve away.

"Well, it' not my fault you're always cold and that you have to sleep with four blankets, at least. Plus you always want the heat jacked up. You're so delicate!" Steve reached over and planted a kiss on his husband's lips.

"Yeah, I'm delicate while you don't need any covers and prefer our room to be ice cold. What does that say about you? You're a he-man," Danny said, returning the kiss.

"That's why you always snuggle up to me in the middle of the night, complaining you're cold," Steve laughed out as he noticed the look of shock on Danny's face.

"No I don't," Danny said with mock indignation, turning away from Steve with a smile on his face.

Steve reached out and snaked an arm around Danny, pulling him close to himself. He felt Danny melt into his body and sighed happily at the feel of Danny's body against his.

"I love you, you know that," Steve whispered against the shell of Danny's ear.

"I know, that's why you like to sleep on to of me, even in the summertime. You know, I'm not a pillow," Danny griped at him.

"You're my pillow." Steve said as he snuggled against Danny's body, kissing a patch of skin on his neck. "Go back to sleep. Then we'll see what new position we wake up in."


End file.
